TDDI
by lucariofeels
Summary: Who wins the million dollars in is season? Read to find out!


TDDI: Episode 1, Part 1:

"Hello! And welcome to a new season of Total Drama! Unfortunately Chris is not with us.. he's in jail.. again, so I'm his nephew, Justus McClean, I'll be hosting for a while." A brown haired man said stepping onto the screen. He smirked as he walked onto a dock.

"Well, it's pretty much the same as always, expect this is a real island, not artificial like last season! And boats will bring in our 16 year old contestants like the first season like so." He said pointing to a boat, speeding to the dock, the boat arrived, A redhead girl with a bun in her hair stepped off with a purple suitcase stepped off the boat and carefully stepped of the boat and waved to Justus, "Hello, I am Emma... Is this were we are staying?" Justus chuckled, "Yes Emma, yes it is. Wait on the dock until all the other contestants arrive." Emma nodded and stood at the end of the dock

Another boat arrived and a boy with wavy blonde hair with jeans and a plain gray shirt and black skinny jeans steeped off. "Jonathan, what's up?" Justus asked. Jonathan waved and walked by and stood by Emma. "Hmph, a little pain ought to get him talking." Justus giggled as the next boat started to come closer

As the next boat left, a girl with shirt blondish brown hair showed up with a blue and white horizontally stripped shirt with short cargo shirts. "Rebecca, how's it going?" Justus asked. "Great." Rebecca smiled standing with the other two, waiting.

The next boat quickly stopped as a black haired boy with a black tank top and green sweatpants showed up, waving. "Rocky, man! How's it going?" Justus asked holding out an open palm for a high-five. "Rocky smiled and high-fived Justus and said, :Great, I'm gonna get ready to WIN this thing! No one can stop me!" Justus smirked as Rocky walked away, "That's what they ALL say." Rocky walked over to the other side of the docks and high-fived Jonathan.

The next boat arrived and a brown haired girl with a red dress with black dots all over stepped off, she didn't look to friendly. She gave a disgusted look to all of the 4 standing there. "Carmen! Hey there!" Carmen stopped at Justus, stared at him and kicked him in his you-know-where, "I'm here to win money, not be social!" Carmen exclaimed walking to the other side, keeping her distance from the others.

The next boat sped in and a my with wildish brown hair with a tie-dye shirt with green jeans appeared, smiling at everyone. "Buddy, bro! How is it?" Justus asked. "It's all good man." he said walking over to the rest.

The next boat appeared and a darker skinned woman wearing a purple tunic and white leggings with long black hair appeared, she waved, "Hey all!" Justus saw her, "Anne Maria! Wait, your not the Anne Maria from Revenge Of the Island... Are you?" Anne Maria laughed, "Of course not sweetie, I don't even wanna BE like that walking Barbie doll." She said as she walked to the other side of the docks.

"Okay then.. Anyway, here is the next boat!" He said as the next boat appeared a boy appeared with dark skin, brown hair, red glasses, a white t-shirt, and some overalls. Justus saw him and smiled, "Hey Ben, what's u-" Justus asked, but Benjamin cut him off, "Benjamin, It's Benjamin. Thank you.." Justus frowned angrily, "Ugh. Whatever, farm boy."

The next boat appeared and a girl with a light blonde ponytail with some streaks that weren't tucked in hanging next to her ears, her bangs were like Zero Suit Samus' from SSB4. She was wearing a light blue frilled shirt with white skinny jeans stepped off. "Bridgette! Hopefully you're not Bridgette from the first 3 seasons of Total Drama...Are you?" Bridgette chuckled, "Haha, no. I'm not. I swear, I'm the last one with a previous Total Drama name." Justus smiled, "Okay." Bridgette walked over and stood by Rocky, who blushed slightly.

The next boat appeared and a boy with brownish orange hair stepped of, he had an orange shirt with white dots on it. He was also wearing brown cargo shorts and orange glasses. "Daniel! Hey!" Daniel waved, "So am I competing with these wannabe millionaires?" Everyone gave him a rotten look, except for Carmen because she already had that look on her face. "Yup! Now go stand with 'em!" Justus said, pushing him toward them. Not everyone looked happy with him, Carmen evilly smirked at him. Daniel stood next to Bridgette, he blushed.

Everyone wasn't even paying attention until they heard footsteps on the dock, A girl with long blonde hair with a white sweatshirt that had orange sleeves and an orange hood and short yellow shorts. "Hey Bubbles! How's it going?" Justus asked. "Great!" Bubbles giggled as she skipped over to the others and giggled again.

The next boat arrived and left and a boy with short brown hair and jeans arrived, he didn't have a shirt but he probably to show off his chest, all the girls stared. "Billy, hey man!" Justus said. "Hi Justus, I'm ready to compete!" He said walking over next to Bubbles, Bubbles squealed as Billy smirked down at her.

The next boat came and went and a girl with long brown hair and a light blue romper showed up and grinned. "Shawna! How goes it?" Shauna giggled, "Good, hello fellow competitors! I hope we can ALL be friends!" Carmen rolled her eyes, "Oh brother..."

But instead of another boat coming, another boy came out. He had a black beanie and a greenish-brown tank-top and blue ripped jeans. "Sorry Graham, dude, we were short one boat." Justus said. Graham smiled, "Yo it's cool dude, as long as I'm here to win the million dollars, it's cool!" Graham said as he and Shawna walked to the others

The next boat came, a girl with long straight brown hair appeared, she was wearing a pink shoulder sweater with a black tank-top under it, she was wearing short jean shorts. "Arielle, how goes it?" Justus asked. Arielle smiled a bit and waved, she appeared to be shy. She stood with the others.

Then a boy with short brown hair stepped out, he was wearing white pants and an orange top and leaped over to Justus. "Hey! David!" Justus chuckled. David waved and leaped over to the others.

The next boat came and 2 people stepped out, a boy and a girl stepped out, the girl has long blonde was wearing short jean shirts and a pink tie front shirt and short jean shorts. The boys had red hair and was wearing a tuxedo jacket and a t-shirt and jeans. "Peachy, Ricardo. Hi guys." Justus grinned. Peachy waved and said, "Wow, this is NOTHING like New York." Peachy walked over to the others. Ricardo cleared his throat, "Hello." He said walking over to the others

The final boat came and two people appeared, a boy and a girl. The girl had long aqua hair, it was obviously dyed. She was wearing a white ballet top with a blue tank top underneath and some blue jeans. The boy had short blonde hair. He was wearing a pink polo shirt and cargo pants. "Misty and Ryan! Hey" Justus exclaimed. Misty waved "Hi!" Ryan gasped, "OMG! I'm here!" The two walked over with the others and Justus looked at all of them, "Well Campers here we are Denno Island! You'll be staying here until we have a winner. Boys will stay in one cabin, girls in the other." Justus said, pointing to two cabins. "Go put your suitcases and meet me back here in 10 minutes... GO GO GO!" Justus yelled. Once everyone was back he showed them the confessional, "This is were you will tell your thoughts to the world! Go ahead, try!" Justus smiled

Jonathan's Confessional:

Okay well, I'm here and determined to win.. I guess.

Bridgette's Confessional:

It's so great to be here! I wonder what's next

Daniel's Confessional:

These losers don't know what potential is, they don't have it.. But I do!

"Okay, well I think you got the hang of it. I'll give you guys some time to get to know each other, meet me at the mountain for your first challenge!" Justus said, walking to a golf cart, than driving away in it, some campers looked at each other, they all wondered what he had in mind


End file.
